


The Monarchy

by LostPharaoh



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Confused Park Chanyeol, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Monarchy, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Prince Oh Sehun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Rebellion, Rebels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPharaoh/pseuds/LostPharaoh
Summary: "To gain everything and to lose everything in the space of a moment that is the fate of all princes destined for the throne."She blamed the Monarchy for the death of her parents. She hates the Monarchs as her brother had to protect those high and mighty people who always look down on those below them. But due to an incident, she has now to serve those people she despised the most.But what if she has a change of heart?Everyone is different and maybe just maybe someone could prove her wrong.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. I Begin My New Semester By Causing A Car Crash!

The sun was shining brightly on the kingdom of Aurora. Our story begins in a small apartment in a small but yet cosy bedroom. A tired girl in her 20s was sleeping peacefully on her bed and was snoring lightly. The sunrays was shining on her face and she groan and just turn around and snuggle more into her blanket. On the other side she was met with something soft and furry. She opens her eyes and sits up on her bed stretching and yawning. An adorable brown cat starts to purr against her and she smile while caressing the cat which ended up by purring more.

“KIM EUNHAE! ARE YOU WAKING UP ALREADY?”

A loud male voice could be heard across the apartment which made the young girl to close her eyes and sigh.

She just throws herself back on the bed, “NO!” She yelled while laughing a bit.

She also earns a laughter from outside, “GOD DAMN IT! COME HERE AND EAT!” the voice says while laughing a bit. She smiles and get off the bed.

She watches as her cat start to snuggle onto the blanket and fell asleep.

She went down the stairs still yawning and went towards the kitchen. There, she could see her elder brother cooking in the kitchen. It was only her and her brother. Their parents have died long ago but they die of a honourable death as they were honourable soldiers. After their death, the kingdom gave these two children an apartment. In the beginning, they wanted to put Kim Eunhae in another family but her elder brother was completely against it and he said he would be the one to take care of her. Seeing his determination, the Kingdom accepted and they were given that apartment, it wasn’t that big but it was enough for them and they were happy.

She was brought up by her brother. Because of her brother’s work, she didn’t see him that much. She was sad about that but she understands. But she was also really proud of her brother. She could see that her brother was already in his uniform. It was a white uniform and he was also wearing the cap. Her brother Kim Jonghyun was a 26year old man who was also one of the Royal Guard for the palace.

(Royal Guard Kim Jonghyun)

Her brother put her plate in front of her. He wasn’t only among the best of the Royale Guard but he was also a great cook. Now she knows where she got her great cooking skills. The food was looking really good she smiles and chuckle, “Finally after so long you are back”, she said before she start to dig in and eating happily.

Her brother laughs and adjust himself, “That’s how you greet your brother whom you haven’t seen after so long”, he laugh which make the girl whine.

“Oh come on Jong you know I love you the most”, she said as she took another bite of her food. Then after she finishes eating, she just came around to her brother and hug him. Jonghyun smiles and just ruffle her hair.

Their moment was interrupt when Jonghyun got a message on his phone. He look down on the message and sigh. The young girl ask if it was work and Jonghyun sigh and nodded and Eunhae face expression change from happy to sad and she sigh.

Jonghyun look at her, “I am getting a good salary out of that. That is how we can have everything we have now including your clothes”

Eunhae nodded sadly.

She understood that but sometimes she wishes he didn’t had such job because it wasn’t only because she didn’t see him enough it is mostly because this kind of job is extremely risky so she doesn’t want anything bad to happened to her brother but she knew that her brother was among the best in that field. But that scared feeling will always be deep inside her.

He had some time before going back to work so he just turns on the TV.

Eunhae sat down next to her brother as they watch the news that were on the TV. They were announcing the candidates for the new king of the Kingdom of Aurora. Eunhae didn’t really care and she didn’t pay much attention to it as she was mostly on her phone doing some picture editing as always. Since the King was really old now, they had to chose another one who will be taking the throne. Compare to Eunhae who wasn’t really interested in this, Jonghyun was extremely into it. The news reporter was presenting all the candidates. There were 6 candidates. Lee Taemin, Kim Jummyeon, Choi Minho, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. They were talking on what good they did and all but Eunhae didn’t give a shit about that.

Jonghyun after a while just sigh and she look up to him with concerning eyes. He sigh and shook his head, “I shouldn’t be telling you this but”, he bite his lips, “I am actually guarding of them”, Eunhae gasp and laugh saying how amazing her brother is to be guarding one of the main prince and all but he just sigh and shake his head which make EunHae confuse. “He is two faced”, he finally admit which makes Eunhae protective side of her brother to come out asking if he was being mistreated or something like that but Jonghyun says its nothing like that.

“Stay strong Jong! I know you can do it”, the man smile and took his cap and put it on.

He made his way outside, “Don’t be late”, he yelled before going out which Eunhae just rolled her eyes.

After finishing her drink, she sighs and stood up. She went into her bedroom where her cat was still sleeping and she just smile at this sight. She went into her bathroom and took a hot shower which helps to relax her muscles. After some time, she got out of the shower wiping herself. She then starts to get ready for her new boring day at university. Some pants and a turtleneck would be fine for today in her opinion.

After checking herself in the mirror she got out of her apartment. Earphones with music playing in her ears she makes her way to her university. It wasn’t that long of a distance but she still prefers to her university while enjoying the music and crossing the road.

CRASH!

Eunhae jump. Although she had her earphone on she still heard the loud sound. She ripped her earphone out and look around. Her heart drops. She saw a car who look extremely expensive has crashed against a lamppost. Realisation hit her harder than expected. Something you should know about Kim EunHae is that she panics easily and she most of the time ends up talking some nonsense like what is going to happen next.

Someone got out of the car, a rather good-looking guy and he glare her and he started yelling, “WHY THE HELL YOU WALKING?”.

Like you have been warned, Eunhae starts to panic and said one of the stupidest things ever, “BECAUSE ITS RED”, she yelled back and after some seconds she wanted to die after that extremely stupid answer.

The man looks at her dumbfounded and scoff while obviously still being mad as hell, “OF COURSE IT IS RED CAN’T YOU SEE? ARE YOU COLOR BLIND? FUCKING HELL!”. The girl starts to stutter as realisation hit her. So as not to hit her, he turns his car and he hit against the lamppost. And another thing about this rather weird girl, when she is taken by panic, she starts to act without. A rush of adrenaline suddenly took over her and she ran. She literally ran with all her might away without looking back. She still could hear the man yelling and cursing, “HEY YOU! I WILL REMEMBER YOU I AM GOING TO CATCH YOU”.

Eunhae ran as far and as fast as she could until her legs gave out and she was finally at her university at the gates and she was panting like no tomorrow. She shakes her head and pant more. She has never run so fast in her life. She got a bottle of water from the vending machine and gulp it down while breathing heavily and unevenly. She sighs. She adjusts herself and made her way into her lecture hall.

"What a nice way of starting the day", she thought while shaking her head.


	2. Life In The Palace Is Quite Interesting.....

After adjusting herself and taking a deep breath Eunhae made her way inside her class. She just laid her head on the table while waiting for the lecture to start. But her peaceful time will not be too long as she got hit on her back.

She just groaned and look at her friend who was now sitting next to her, “Where the hell were you?”

“I caused an accident and the car hit a lamppost and I ran away.”

Ji-Yah was shock and just shook her head, “Anyway, we have to go. Apparently, we have no class today as there will be some events happening today. We have to go to the Grand Hall.”

Eunhae just nodded and followed her friend to the Grand Hall and all the way, her friend couldn’t shut up about how handsome Eunhae’s brother was. Eunhae was just finding everything really amusing but yeah, she had to agree that her brother was indeed really handsome.

So, she has to watch out, if some vixens try to approach him a little too much then she will have to break their hands. What? She was really protective of her older brother. Yes, I think it runs in their veins.

They arrived at the place and they got the front seats.

The principal of the whole university came, “Good morning my dear students. Today I have a really big honor of welcoming our main sponsor of our university. You all may know him as one of the crowned princes to the throne.”

At the mere mention of a crown prince, all the girls went crazy and start to get hyper. Eunhae was also surprise but everyone was just getting a little way too excited for her. For her these bastards are just spoiled rich brats who were born with a silver spoon in their mouth. If it wasn’t for them her parents would still be alive.

Ji-Yah excitedly hit her on her arm, “Oh my god! It’s a prince.”

Eunhae rolled her eyes, “So what.”

“You are boring.”

Eunhae just laughed a bit and then turn her attention towards the stage. Before the crown prince entered, his royal guards had to come in first. Eunhae’s bored facial expression immediately turned to a happy grin as she saw her brother along with another quite handsome guard entering the stage and standing both at the side of the alter.

Jonghyun obviously notice his sister and he waved and smile a bit at her before regaining his stoic face expression. “Oh my god. Even the guard are handsome!” Ji-Yah exclaimed at Eunhae as she watched the other handsome royal guard who had an ethereal beauty and his handsome features were just out of this world even Eunhae had to admit and she couldn’t hide the fact that she even blushed a bit.

Eunhae didn’t knew much about this guy. Hell, she doesn’t even knew his name. all she knew was that he was working alongside her brother. Moreover, Jonghyun didn’t talk much about his work and he just mentioned about him working alongside another guy. But what she didn’t expect was for the latter to be extremely hot.

“I supposed all of know may know who I am already. But let me introduce myself. My name is Lee Taemin from the Lee Dynasty. It’s a great honor for me to be here and to see the future generations of our kingdom.”

Eunhae was too mesmerized about that new royal guard that she didn’t notice the prince was at the alter already. She looked at the prince, she froze. It was a really bad joke. A really awful one.

The prince looked at everyone and when he crossed eyes with Eunhae, he seemed a little surprise but then he smiled a bit.

Eunhae was doomed.

This was the guy of this morning.

After a while, the prince finished his speech and Eunhae took the opportunity to immediately ran away. She told Ji-Yah she had to do something urgent and she just left. Since she didn’t had any class for today, she just want to immediately rushed home so as to not crossed path with him. this guy indeed had two face.

“Kim Eunhae.”

After hearing her name being called in such a demanding tone. Eunhae froze for a few seconds but then she regained her composure and immediately start to walk a bit faster without looking back.

“Excuse me Kim Eunhae?”

She ignored the politeness and start to walk a bit more faster. She was about to turn the corner where she was thinking a run for it for the second time in a day. But someone caught her wrist and she stop. She got turned around and she was face to face with the handsome royal guard. She got red a bit but then just gulp.

"Are you Kim Eunhae?" The man asked her and he look really intimidating yet really handsome at the same time.

She just nodded. The man then released her, "When a royal guard called you out, you should respond. Mr Lee told you to come to the palace after this."

She just sigh. Well at least it wouldn’t be that boring. She brought it all upon herself and she should really learn how to not panic that easily. When she panic she always acts without thinking and same goes when she is extremely nervous. She just shakes her head and made her way onto the busy streets of the kingdom. The streets were really beautiful and aesthetic, really to her liking because she was always going around taking photograph of the scenery. It is her way of calming herself down and to let go of all the sadness in her. It’s kind of give her a peaceful feeling. But she frowned and shake her head. She hated one thing which was the way the kingdom was ruled is what she hated the most. It got extremely risky and for everyone and most especially towards the guards and she doesn’t want to lose her brother. She would have really lost it all if she does. But she just sighs as long as it doesn’t hurt any of her loved ones she doesn’t really care. But her brother being a royal guard is what she was afraid of. She just sigh.

After walking around in her own thoughts, she arrived at the palace and it was majestic as always. There was two royal guard who was standing in front of the entrance as stiff as statues. She was confused as to how she would get in. she never goes to the palace, not even once even though her brother was a royal guard as she didn’t care about these kinds of stuff. For them, they were all spoiled brats. She came towards them carefully and was a bit scared. She scratches her head and try to talk with them but no response. She sighs and decided to just get in so as to get a reaction out of them.

It was a success.

They put their long swords like a cross section and blocking her way in. “Where are you going?” Ask the guy on the left looking down on her and was glaring but still holds a serious expression. Eunhae stutter but decided to keep her composure and to not panic. She breath in and out. She scratches the back of her head once more, “Euh I got asked to come here?” She said unsure. Then the other guy ask from who and she said from Mr Lee and the guard was like Which Lee to which she responded “Mr Lee Taemin?”

“Wait here!” He ordered and left. One of the guards left and went inside to ask something. After few minutes he go back. “Mr Lee didn’t specify anything about visitors”, Eunhae was dumbfounded. Of course, he wouldn’t say anything about that or he is just waiting for her to get in the palace and makes a fool out of herself once more. He was indeed a damn handsome bastard. What? He was a bastard but he was still handsome, she cannot lie. She scoffs, he was indeed that kind of asshole.

Now she was just confused about what to do. Suddenly, “Hey Eunhae”, someone called her. It was a bit further from the entrance and she notice her brother. Like the warmth of a big warm blanket, her stress and anxiety disappear. She shifted there. He was still in his royal guard uniform and he was behind the gates. She hurries there and he could see confusion in her brother’s eyes, “What the hell are you doing here?!” He asks in utter confusion. But Eunhae stutter and couldn’t respond, “How does Lee Taemin even knows about you?”

Eunhae look down embarrassingly, “I got nearly hit by his car?”.

Jonghyun sigh and curse under his breath, “So that’s the accident he was talking about. And you’re going into the palace?”, he cursed under his breath again. “Yeah this asshole told me to come so yeah”. She just shook her head, at this point, she would not be surprise if he told everyone in the palace. Her brother started to look around then he look at Eunhae, “Well just wait around the gate I’ll go in and try to talk to Taemin so yeah so I don’t think you can leave”. Eunhae nodded and Jonghyun left.

She just sighs and sit down on the edge; she just hopes that she wasn’t bothering her brother too much. She looks around watching the people taking pictures of the palace and taking funny pictures with the two guards in front of the palace. She chuckles lightly. She just took out her phone and started playing on it. Then as she was just on her phone, she felt some movement and she look to see someone sitting next to her. She looks up and had to really look up because the person was really tall. He seems to be taller than her own brother. She couldn’t see his face clearly as the sun was behind the person.

After a while she could see the person well. The guy then smiles at her.

“Enjoying the palace? It really looks good especially from this side” he asks in a friendly voice.

Eunhae is always suspicious of everyone around her but she didn’t feel any dangerous aura around him so she just relaxes a bit. But Eunhae being the awkward and timid girl she is just shrugged, “I suppose”. The guy then took out his phone and start to take some photography of the view and the palace. Indeed, it was really beautiful.

“Visitor?” Eunhae asked and the guy nodded while still taking pictures of the palace, “Yeah kind of?” He just shrugged. “It is just breath-taking he said looking around. I’m actually from the other kingdom!”, Eunhae was like, “Oh! What’s your name?” She asks the tall guy, now she was feeling a bit more comfortable around this stranger. The guy smile and give out his hand, “My name is Young Yongguk”. Eunhae smile and shake his hand. “My name is Kim Eunhae. Nice to meet you Yongguk”, she smiles. Yongguk just look around smiling, “It’s my first time in the capital. It’s beautiful. You’re here as a tourist too? You look quite lost”. Eunhae smile and just shrugged and sigh, “You can say so I’m just sitting here enjoying the view”.

Yongguk just chuckle, “Have you take pictures with the guard?” Eunhae shake her head, “Nah I just don’t like it”

“Then can you take mine?” Yongguk ask excitedly and the girl just nodded and chuckle. The guy then went to the guard who were standing still stiff and Yongguk was making funny faces and was posing with the guard making Eunhae laugh. He was a really happy and cheerful guy and maybe that’s why she felt comfortable around him. After she finished, she gave the phone back to Yongguk who smile while looking at them. “Thanks. You’re quite good at taking pictures. I think I’ll be posting them”.

Eunhae smile, “What’s your Instagram?”. The guy looks like he froze for some seconds but then went back to being normal and he smile, “Well just give me yours and I’ll follow you on it”. Eunhae nodded and she gave him her username. Yongguk then look around, “Hmmm where can you recommend me in the capital?” Eunhae start to think, “Hmm I think if you want some good breakfast and lunch you should go down the streets and there’s this pretty cafe called ‘L’Arc Ange’. It’s really good.”

The guy then looks at her. He scratches the back of his head and smile, “Hey you know what? Give me your number and I can ask you for cafe and stuff”. Eunhae was taken a bit by surprise and she just laugh a bit. “Are you trying to ask me out or something?” Eunhae ask while laughing a bit, she was obviously taken by surprise because she has never ever been asked out like that especially in such a short amount of time by a stranger. “Yeah lowkey”, then they both and Eunhae just smile and nodded. What wrong could it bring. He was just a normal guy from another state. She’ll maybe meet him or never again since he was from the other kingdom and to have another friend wouldn’t hurt. He was quite cheerful and charming. They exchange numbers. He could be a serial killer for all she knows but she didn’t care much.

Then they were laughing and smiling when suddenly one of the guard start to approach them and the guy look up. “New admirer?” He ask laughing but Eunhae just sigh and shrugged. He stood firmly next to them, “Kim Eunhae! Mr Lee Taemin is waiting for you”. Eunhae sigh and nodded but Yongguk was quite surprised. “Wait Lee Taemin like the prince?” Eunhae shake her head and just lie saying it was another guy.

Then Yongguk nodded, “Euh I’ll see you then” Eunhae smile and follow the guard. Yongguk was quite confused as to what just happened. Eunhae then walk inside the palace.

Then after a while they arrived at the front and a butler who look in their mid-40s. “Follow me” the man said and she nodded and followed him. They were walking around and the palace was just looking majestic and gorgeous. Eunhae was in awe. Royalty was indeed on another level. Then he arrived at a door which look wooden with beautiful carving on it.

He knocked on the door, “Come in” a much familiar voice response came and she sigh. They got inside and it look like a library. A very beautiful one and aesthetic one. It was a two-level floor library but of course on a royalty aesthetic manner. There were sofas around with lots of books around.

Then on one of the sofas in his royal attire and cocky face and smile he was there, sitting on the couch. The Butler just bowed and left. Taemin was just now sitting in the library with a cocky demeanour with Eunhae looking really uncomfortable but trying his best not to show it. He looks up and smirk, “Oh you manage to get into the palace. I thought you would try to get into the palace and make a fool out of yourself. So, you’re the sister of Kim Jonghyun huh? Interesting”. Eunhae start to stutter which made Taemin chuckle a bit. “It’s fine I already know about it. Since you need to pay for my car I have an idea. Any way you want to become a maid huh?” He smirks.

Eunhae shrugged, "It was a damn incident and plus you have enough money to pay for it yourself."

Taemin chuckled a bit, "Yes but it was not my fault." He smile, “Well you can become a butler too. But well a maid would be better”. Eunhae just shrugged, “Okay a maid then”.

Then someone knock on the door, “Come in” Taemin says and an elderly woman who look to be in their 50s came in. She looks quite strict and she bowed with respect to Taemin. “Mrs Jung here’s our new maid. Her name is Kim Eunfa....Eunji...oh yeah Kim Eunhae”, he smirks. Eunhae rolled her eyes. He was intentionally messing up her name. Eunhae tried to keep her calm. Taemin smirk when he notices her annoyed face. She scowls. “Oh, and Mrs Jung. Her salary isn’t going for her. It’s all going for my car”, he smiles.

Mrs Jung bowed and look at Eunhae who gulp, “Now Miss Kim Eunhae follow me”. She bowed and followed her without looking at Taemin. As they were going downstairs, she noticed there was a lot of maids running around. Then she followed her to what seems to be a big room where there were lots of girls inside and they were changing. They saw Eunhae and nodded and said, “Hello” to her. She bowed and greeted her too. They arrived at a closet and Mrs Jung look at Eunhae from head to toe. She asks her for her size and she answered, “M”. The elderly woman searches again and look at her, “Size S” and she went back into looking for her size. Eunhae got red for a bit.

She gave her some clothes and she started to change. She look at her clothes and it was the most embarrassing thing ever. She was wearing a damn maid outfit. The skirt was really short and puffy and fortunately there wasn’t much emphasis on her chest. She wished no one she knew saw her in that.

After Eunhae had changed into her maid outfit and thinking how she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that in front of people she knows she just sigh and turn to Mrs Jung. “Okay now listen carefully as I’ll repeat myself only once, there’s about 100 rooms inside this palace and it’s a real hassle to clean everything. You’ll be responsible for the third floor. That floor is reserved for the guests and due to the recent ongoing election, those rooms have been booked. You’ll be responsible for three rooms on that floor. The other things will be the bathrooms, the main living room. The first floor you’ll be cleaning with other maids. For the first time someone will be helping you to clean the room”.

Eunhae nodded as she listened to the woman talking. It was going to be a whole new kind of experience on another whole new level. She has to be up to the standards. The woman continues on, “The rules now are that you aren’t allowed to leave until you clean everything that you’re responsible for.” Eunhae nodded. “Oh yeah. You aren’t a fan of the princes right”. Eunhae scoff a bit and rolled her eyes. If they’re all like this asshole of Taemin then hell no. For her they’re just normal people who were born with silver spoon. She muttered under her breath and shake her head, “No” she replied in an offended manner. “Great. Now if you need any assistance you can ask me or any of the other maids around”. Eunhae nodded and bowed a little, “Now go with me”.

Eunhae followed her and she was talking, “At the main dinner, you’ll be serving the guests with the others. And one important rule you must follow the room on the fifth floor it is the King room do not approach it. It’s just a warning”.

Then they continue on walking until they arrived at the first floor where there were some maids who were swiping the floor. Then she turns to Eunhae, “Your first task will be to clean the main area”. Mrs Jung turn towards one of the maids who was swiping the floor, “Soobin”. The maid immediately looks up to Mrs Jung and bowed. “This is Kim Eunhae, she’s the new one here. Help her around”, Eunhae and Soobin smiles and greeted each other.

Then after a while, Mrs Jung went away. Soobin sigh in relief and smile at Eunhae, “Oh she wasn’t hard on you”. Eunhae shake her head and saying out loud she doesn’t know anything anymore which make the girl laugh a bit. “Don’t worry she’s always like that to new ones”, she laughs making Eunhae feel a bit at ease. Then Eunhae start to swipe, “How long have you been working here”, Eunhae asks as they both swipe the floor. The girl was quite gentle and nice. Eunhae felt comfortable with her, “Ah~ I’ve been working here for three years already”, she smiles, “I’ve even served the king. He’s quite a pervert”. Eunhae laugh a bit at her comment, “Do you even see our outfits”, she shakes her head and Eunhae had to admit that yes those outfit were kind of hmmm well the length of their work outfit was quite questionable.

“That’s the most embarrassing thing of my life”, Eunhae admit while shaking her head. Soobin sigh, “Good thing you weren’t around when the king was still healthy and walking around. The stares h would give us and he’s like 70 something it just disgusting”. Soobin shudders and shivers at the thoughts of how it was back then making Eunhae shudders a bit too.

But she smiles and giggle at bit, “But now there’s a lot of hot and handsome princes around”, she said excitedly. But then someone “Sshh” at her and she bowed and apologize. They clean around and Soobin was just giving her instructions on how to clean and from where. She gave her a a towel to clean the stairs and told her to just throw it away after she’s done. Then after a while another maid came and join them for the cleaning of the main are. She introduced herself as Soomin. They were both quite nice. Soomin and Soobin were actually sisters. Both of them were 25 so a bit older than Eunhae.

They were talking about how they don’t need to work at normal work places since their salary here as maids was quite high about 200 gold (20 000 USD). Eunhae was shook. “And they take only the pretty ones”, Soomin said winking at Eunhae making the girl blush a bit. Then they ask Eunhae on how she got hired but obviously is too embarrassed to tell that story so she just shrugged it off, “It’s just a long story but it was an accident”. Soomin pout a bit and laugh, “Aww come on we have a lot more to swipe”.

Eunhae opens her mouth to say something, but then since she was swiping near the entrance, the doors open.

Eunhae bows without looking and just, “Be careful the floor is still wet”, she bows again and look up. She became a bit red but regain her composure. She saw a really handsome guy who had a cold demeanour but still good looking. He had his royal attire on him with a serious look on his face with two royal guard following him from behind. Eunhae sigh mentally. She sees a hot guy while in a damn maid outfit. What a cruel embarrassment in a cruel world.

He just glance at the three girls and continue on walking. Eunhae scoff a bit and shake her head. Once a Royal always a with a damn high attitude she shakes her head.

She continues on swiping.

Then when the guy disappears from their sight. The two sisters got excited and were acting like fan girls. Eunhae didn’t quite pay attention as to what they were saying until she heard them says, “One of the princes. Oh my it’s Oh Sehun”

Eunhae just shrugged and rolled her eyes. No matter how handsome he is and yes Eunhae admit he was indeed handsome. One had to be blind for not admitting the facts. “He seems like a cold ass guy”, Eunhae shrugged and continued on swiping. Soobin giggle a bit saying it doesn’t matter and continue on saying how handsome he was, “That’s my favourite part about the main entrance, a lot of hot guys come in”, she giggles.

(Prince Oh Sehun)

Then after a while they were still swiping the floor. The door opens again and Eunhae made the same warning about the floor being wet.

She looks up and froze.

It was Yongguk, the guy she met outside the palace.

She didn’t want anyone to see her like that but well here you go. Unfortunately, Yongguk saw her and both stare for some seconds and Eunhae just turn around and continue on swiping the floor.

“What!!”, Yongguk said out loud approaching her and grinning,

“Eunhae you...” he said pointing at her smiling but still confused.

Soomin was quite confused, “Euh excuse me Sir what are you doing here”. Eunhae was confused too. Yongguk scratch the back of his head, “I was allowed to enter. I’m here to see my friend Kim Minseok and you?” He said smirking at Eunhae who got embarrassed and stutter, “a maid” he said chuckling a bit, “that kind of fits you”. Eunhae got more embarrassed.

Then he went away saying goodbye to Eunhae. Soomin and Soobin were also quite confused. Soomin approaches Eunhae, “You know this guy? He’s quite handsome”. She giggles a bit and Eunhae just shrugged.

After Yongguk went away, the three girls continue on swiping and then they heard footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. Eunhae look up and saw a quite handsome yet cute guy walking downstairs.

Eunhae bow and he the man smile at them all. Eunhae then just went back to swiping the floor. Then the man talks, “Soobin and Soomin double Soo’s”, he said chuckling and Eunhae cringe extremely hard while the two girls just laugh it off at this while Eunhae just continue on swiping. Then she felt some stares at her and she look to see the handsome cute man smiling at her.

“New one. What’s your name girl?” Eunhae just bowed.

“My name is Kim Eunhae”, she bowed once more.

Then the man put his hand towards her and smile, “Nice to meet you girl. My name is Byun BaekHyun”.

Eunhae bowed, “Nice to meet you Sir”.

BaekHyun laugh and just shook his hand in front of his face, “No need for Sir with me”, he said and just stretch. Eunhae notice that compare to Taemin and the Oh Sehun guy, this man was just in normal clothing, white shirt, open denim jacket and black pants. He smiles looking at the two girls, “So what’s for the dinner?”. The girls were still giggling and they got flustered by BaekHyun questions. Eunhae noticed that compared to the others, they felt quite comfortable around this prince, Soomin chuckle, “Euh we’re not sure maybe you should go to the kitchen Baekie”. Eunhae was indeed surprise at how comfortable they’re around him.

(Prince Byun Baekhyun)

He stretches again and sigh, “Hmmmm Nah. Too lazy”, he said grinning making the girls laugh and Eunhae was quite the observant person. When the man smiles or grin, she had to admit that he got the most adorable and beautiful eye smile she had ever seen. “Okay okay I actually wanted some snacks like cookies or something like that to eat. You guys want anything? I can sneak into the kitchen and just take anything”, he said laughing at the last part. Eunhae was still in utter confusion as to what was going on.

Then Soomin gasp a bit in happiness and gathered everyone into a circle. Eunhae was just following without saying anything as she was still confused, “I heard there’s some new cupcakes imported from the other kingdom”.

BaekHyun then got excited about the cupcakes while Eunhae was still in dazed about what was going on, “Oh my god! Cupcakes! Okay okay. For that valuable information I’ll give each one of you a cupcake. Now you didn’t see me”. He laughs and just went away. Eunhae was still confused and went back to swiping the floor while shaking her head and wondering if she was indeed in the palace or what.

“Is this how the palace is usually like?”. Soobin laugh a bit adjusting herself she just smiles and shake her head, “Oh no it’s only like that with Baekie”.

Eunhae frowned, “Baekie”. Soobin stop laughing and got flustered, “Euh I mean prince Byun”, Eunhae just shrugged it off.

Well at least it didn’t seem to be that monotonous.

They continue on swiping and Eunhae just muttered how there’s lot of weird things that happened today and she just shake her head. She wanted some spice in her life and here you go she got it. “Oh yeah you said you got hired by accident. By accident?!!”, she exclaimed and scoff shaking her head, “I had to go through three interviews to get in here”, she shakes her head in disbelief.

Eunhae’s eyes widen and she herself couldn’t believe it, “Why would you even want to do that?”, it Eunhae’s time now for her to exclaim in shock. Why would anyone want to do that. Yeah sure the salary was indeed extremely high compare to some normal job but still. Now both sisters look at her in complete shock and disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? 200 gold (20 000 USD) a month”

Eunhae put both of her hands up in defeat. Then Soomin giggle a bit, “And six hot princes walking around”.

Eunhae still shake her head. She continues on swiping while cursing under her breath about this asshole which was obviously Lee Taemin. Suddenly, “Pssst pssst hey hey”, they all got confused and they look at the source of that voice. They look to see BaekHyun leaning over the door behaving as if he just stole something. Well basically he may have just done it. All the three girls then went towards him and he gave them each a cupcake.

It was actually a really pretty looking cupcake. It seems to be some beautiful chocolate brownie cupcakes. Eunhae just put everything in her mouth in one go. This surprised everyone but she just shrugged it off and swallowed everything and sigh.

The two girls laugh a bit and BaekHyun laugh a bit and then smirk.

“Well you have a pretty big appetite....... and mouth”

Eunhae just shrugged. She also didn’t want to be found out eating but also, she couldn’t care less.


End file.
